


重逢

by olivewalker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Targaryen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewalker/pseuds/olivewalker
Summary: 120AC，瓦列利安家的兰尼诺爵士在一次决斗中被人杀死，国王的长女、“龙石岛公主”雷妮拉成为了全国最有身价的寡妇。同年，国王的弟弟戴蒙亲王的妻子兰娜尔夫人也因为产褥热去世。





	1. 重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.

漫长的夜幕从天空密不透风地垂落了一道防线，直至延伸到狭海的边界。

龙石岛的城堡里点起了微曦的烛光，静候着群星的升起。

宽敞的房间里透着暖意，燃烧着炭火的壁炉迸发出爆裂的声音。

一旁被侍女整理好的床褥纤尘未染，没有被人动过的痕迹。

这间房间曾经属于征服者伊耿的王后维桑尼亚。

现在，它的主人是国王韦塞里斯一世之女、“龙石岛公主”雷妮拉。

此刻，雷妮拉正襟危坐在梳妆台前，望着镜子里那个黑衣女人的影像。

精心护养的金发被编织成无数条厚重的辫子，它们蜿蜒而下，盘踞在她长裙的火龙纹案处。

她还在为亡夫服丧的哀悼期内。

尽管雷妮拉取下了平日里佩戴惯了的珠宝首饰，可是她仍然保留着从母亲处继承来的月鹰项链，吊坠上的龙首衔住的红宝石在她的胸前摇曳生辉。

肃穆的黑裙与头纱严密地将她的身体层层包裹，连指尖都渗出萧条之感；可是她的眼里有着紫色的火焰，许多强烈的情感在被克制地压抑其中，如同飓风来袭前海面上的宁静。

雷妮拉端详着镜像里的自己。

她的嘴角弧度是强硬的，也是冷酷的；她的眼底也不复曾经的光彩洋溢，如今那里面盛满了空洞的漠然。

她的第二十三个命名日是在龙石岛悄无声息地独自度过的。

她还记得在过去的每个命名日里，君临都会召开盛大的比武大会，络绎不绝的人群出入宫廷只为求在公主的宴席上露个面。

雷妮拉第九个命名日的庆典规模之宏大在整座君临空前绝后，也让七国为之惊叹。

在被册封为龙石岛公主的典礼上，她骑在龙背上翱翔于天际，在万众瞩目下降临在维桑尼亚丘陵之上的大教堂。

为了炫耀自己精湛的骑术，她甚至不顾侍臣的阻拦，在红堡顶端高塔盘旋数圈之后果断地飞往了龙穴。

当她的龙在龙穴上空出现时，此起彼伏的沉重吼声从龙穴深处传来回音，甚至惊得她的叙拉克斯在半空中颠簸了一阵子。

可是当雷妮拉与她的龙抵达大教堂前时，父亲的笑容给予了她莫大的鼓励，也激起了围观人群的欢呼。

那时她正处盛势，谁又会告诉她，即使是明耀如王国之光也会有趋向黯淡的那一天？

兰尼诺之死让她和瓦列利安家之间脆弱的结盟朝不保夕，而赫伦堡那场离奇的大火让她又失去了向来支持自己的斯壮家族，这对于现在她的处境无疑是雪上加霜。

雷妮拉遮住了自己裸露在密尔蕾丝袖口外沿的颈侧。

暴露在外的颈纹在残忍地提醒着她已经不再年轻。

当雷妮丝还是少女时，她还一度为日渐隆起的胸脯而烦恼，边抱怨着自己身体的变化严重影响到她对于骑龙的热衷；可是，如今的她俨然失去了曾经苗条轻盈的身段，还有那颗澄澈豁达的心。

毕竟自己已经是三个男孩的母亲了。

她不由得想起了小杰和路斯那颗热乎乎的脑袋，还有缠在自己膝下牙牙学语的小乔。

可惜他们都不能在自己身旁陪伴。

儿子们的可爱脸庞重新让雷妮拉眼里浮现笑意，这也使得她那颗本该坚不可摧的心再次沦陷在作为母亲的柔情里。

然而这样温驯的面具不过转瞬即逝。

一想到阿莉森王后和伊耿的存在，还有君临城其他的敌人，雷妮拉就如鲠在喉。

她像一头警觉的母狼般警惕地环伺四周，不愿放过一丝风吹草动。

海塔尔为首的野心家们意图染指铁王座已经不是一两天的事了。

离开君临之际，雷妮拉曾在七神圣坛前发誓，只要自己还活着，就绝不允许那些杂碎来统治她的王国，坐上属于她和她儿子们的铁王座。

所幸的是，雷妮拉并未丧失斗志。

她决意已定，静静地等待着龙石岛即将迎来的客人。

巨大的响声从海滩处传来，仿佛飓风在击打岩崖上的砾石。

雷妮拉知道有人来了。

她对着镜子最后整理了自己的衣着，毫不留恋地离开了昏暗的房间。

石鼓楼顶端的圆桌厅里灯火通明。

大厅的正中央处是一座高台，曾经征服者伊耿制造的地图桌就摆放在上面。

圆桌前方是一把黝黑的座椅，乃纯正瓦雷利亚玄铁所铸。

雷妮拉来到了大厅的入口处。

她透过窗台，看见了科拉克休俯卧在狭长的室外阶梯上，那一阵阵粗重的喘息声在它庞大的身躯内轰隆作响。她不动声色地用目光搜寻着它的主人的踪影，很快就找到了她要找的人。

戴蒙亲王正舒服地坐在曾经属于征服者伊耿的座椅上。

「你在专注盯着我，侄女。」

戴蒙显然也看见了她，但是他并没有任何有关挪动的意思。

「这样严肃的眼神我很少见到，这也许是我的失误，让我想一想.....难道我不是如期赴约了吗？」

「事实上，我在看着我的椅子。」

雷妮拉站在圆桌前。这张桌子比她想象中还要冷，尤其是当她的手覆盖在上面的棱角时。

「不过您的如约而至无疑是令人心情愉悦的，叔叔。」

雷妮拉脸上仍然维持着那份得体又不失倨傲的神情。

但是在戴蒙目光所及之外，她的背脊紧绷在贴身的衣裙里；还有被衣物覆盖下的那些汗珠，无一不透露出在她无懈可击的外表下，被极力掩饰的焦虑。

生为国王的女儿、龙石岛的公主、坦格利安家的真龙血脉，她理所当然地有傲视那些凡夫俗子的资本。

然而她要面对的不是别人，那可是戴蒙亲王。

「他既是浪荡的王子，也是优秀的战士，还是无畏的龙骑士」

这是君临上下无人不晓的事实。

也许戴蒙从来不是个安分守己之徒。但是他也没少见过宫廷里那些兵不血刃的勾心斗角。

在这样一个谙熟世事又洞察力远胜于自己的对手面前，雷妮拉不知道戴蒙是否已经知晓了自己此番邀约的真实意图。

但她别无选择。

既然已作出了孤注一掷的决定，她惟有强作镇定，努力做到应付自如。

「我听说了那个不幸的消息，想必兰娜尔的去世让您极为痛心。愿诸神怜悯她，还有她为您诞育的两个姑娘。」

戴蒙的脸蒙上了阴霾。

他抿了一口酒不作声，思绪似乎飘到了亡妻所处的国度，「但愿如此。」

雷妮拉敏锐地捕捉到，戴蒙的神情有那么一刻在动摇。

她还记得那一天的龙穴安静得像坟墓一样，直到瓦格哈尔的巨翼落在君临的地平线--她的咆哮声让龙穴所有的龙都陷入了不约而同的沉默。

年幼的雷妮拉被保姆牵到阳台上。

这样的异动连国王都惊动了。

即使是她的父亲韦塞里斯一世、坦格利安的真龙血脉、贝勒里恩的龙骑士，也不得不对这头曾属于征服者伊耿的姐妹、王后维桑尼亚的母龙怀有敬畏之心。即使是那些素日在御前会议里嚣张跋扈惯了的大臣们，都在与那头庞大的巨龙保持着小心翼翼的距离。

燃烧的日光在红堡的尖塔上划破出血的颜色。刚过了第十二个命名日的兰娜尔、瓦列里安家族的女性继承人，在瓦格哈尔的背翼上安然坐着。

老奸巨猾的「海蛇 」科利斯·瓦列利安是否有意引导过自己的女儿驯服这头无与伦比的猛兽呢？

因为成为了瓦格哈尔的龙骑士，兰娜尔小姐一跃变为了丧偶不久的国王的新娘候选人之一。

有人认为这是瓦列利安家族的一个有预谋的结果，但是雷妮拉并不赞同。

雷妮拉欣赏兰娜尔那股耿直憨娇的性格。

整个维斯特洛没有几个男人知道这个女孩身上与生俱来的勇气和胆识，所以才会对一个女人的成功提出不公正的质疑。

戴蒙也曾有幸拥有过兰娜尔，可是他现在却永远失去了她。

「我失去了我的妻子和儿子，您失去了您的丈夫，」 戴蒙的眼睛望向他的侄女，意味深长地说道，「请恕我冒昧一句，倘若我知道这次来龙石岛能得到您真诚的慰藉，我肯定会提前收拾干净自己。」

如果他们是身处君临，雷妮拉必定会面露愠色。

她深谙这位放荡亲王的脾性。

毕竟戴蒙这样油嘴滑舌的行径已经不是第一次了。

早年间他的一些风流韵事甚至让国王勃然大怒，彼时尚有妻子的戴蒙也因此被他的兄长叱责为言行不当。

「世事难料。逝者已去，生者还要继续活下去。」 

雷妮拉按捺住胸口有些紊乱的怒气。

无论戴蒙这段话是有意或无意的挑衅，都不过如同一段微不足道的小插曲，纵然令人不悦，但此刻的雷妮拉还能勉强忍耐。

「当我看到贝妮拉的时候，我想到了小杰。」

雷妮拉直言不讳道。

「小杰已经孵化了他的龙蛋--他注定是要成为一个真正的龙骑士。小杰是个好孩子，而且只比贝妮拉大两岁，他会是个好丈夫的人选。」

戴蒙漫不经心地把玩着手里的杯子，头也不抬。

「杰卡里斯是个好孩子，但他现在也只有六岁。」

「至于贝妮拉.....她还那么小，即使是要为她挑选丈夫，也要等至成年方可完婚。现在谈这些事，还为时过早。」

虽然雷妮拉的提议被一道无形的壁垒拒之于外了，但是她并没有气馁和放弃。

她缓缓走近那个凝视着自己的男人。

「贝妮拉不止会成为一个龙骑士的妻子，她还会嫁给全国最有权势的丈夫。」

既然面前这个人是个经验丰富又卓越的猎手，那么她就要抛出他最渴望的筹码，才能勾起隐藏在暗处蠢蠢欲动的野心。

「杰卡里斯是我的长子与继承人。当我坐上铁王座时，他就会是下一任的龙石岛王子。」

「当杰卡里斯成为国王时，他的妻子就会是新王后。」

戴蒙深邃的眼底闪烁着雷妮拉读不懂的幽光，但是可以看出他的兴致明显因为这些话而高涨起来。

他终于收起了那份玩世不恭，露出了在浮夸外表下按捺不住的獠牙。

在大人们心照不宣的首肯下，两个孩子的命运轨迹就被他们的父母敲定了。

他们之间的气氛一时变得其乐融融，仿佛不过是一对普通叔侄在故地谈笑风生。

雷妮拉终于饮下了今夜第一杯甜酒。

即便是在这样一个值得庆祝的时刻，她也没有忘记去观察戴蒙的反应。

她的叔叔神情如常，甚至在烛火的照耀下显得与平日里不太一样了。

戴蒙的金发被梳拢在耳后，露出那张刚毅英挺的面庞。尽管他已经不年轻了，但是那具被衣物覆盖的身躯仍然强壮并且充满力亮。无论是曾经那个潇洒恣意的浪荡王子，抑或是现在这个桀骜不驯的游侠亲王，年龄的增长并没有减损戴蒙的魅力分毫。

但是好景不长，随着戴蒙的另一个条件的提出，让今晚好不容易营造出来的和谐氛围再次被迅速打破。

雷妮拉还是太年轻了。

她低估了戴蒙的头脑：在老练的猎手面前，殊不知撒网者也沦为了他眼中的猎物。

基于稳固他们之间结盟的目的，戴蒙提出了另一个条件，那就是缔结多一件婚事。

准确来说，戴蒙是「厚颜无耻」开口让雷妮拉嫁给自己。

这个想法简直是疯狂得难以置信。

雷妮拉做梦也想不到自己的叔叔放着大把的名门淑女不娶，坚持要让自己这个结过一次婚又丧偶不久的侄女嫁给他。

可是戴蒙给出的理由让她无法反驳。

他说自己今年已经三十九了，却只有两个牙齿都没长齐的女儿。

他需要新的妻子为自己生下一个儿子。

雷妮拉怔怔地待在原地，此刻她彷徨无助，仿佛看见两条道路摆在自己眼前：一条是费尽心血促成的结盟却在转眼间告吹，而另一条则是她从未设想的、前途未卜的全新道路。

戴蒙犹自坐在高台的圆桌前。

他居高临下地望着她，目睹着这个曾经如烈阳般骄傲的公主被卸下了所有的伪装与防线。

雷妮拉终于像世间所有普通女人那样，在孤立无援之时只能选择向更强大的男人恳求其施以援手。

雷妮拉眼里的不甘与挣扎他不是没看见，只不过一想到她这样脆弱的一面也许除自己之外再无人见过，也确实极大满足了他的成就感。

不过他并不想摧毁这一切。

他只是想得到本该属于他的东西。

他离开了那张椅子走向雷妮拉，一步步地缩短着两人之间的距离。

在这个过程中，雷妮拉也没有移开半步。

她还是站在这张硕大的木桌前面，失落的目光悬浮在圆桌版块的上空，直到戴蒙的手臂从她的后背处环抱住了她。

戴蒙温热的胸膛紧贴在她的背部，亚麻衫质地的上衣微微扎疼了她衣裙以外的肌肤。

尽管雷妮拉身体还有些僵硬，但她并没有躲闪。

「大人，这就是你求婚的诚意吗？」

她感受到了戴蒙胸腔处有节奏的震动以及那里传来的阵阵沉闷的笑声。

然而他并没有松开扣在她腰间的手臂。

他凑到雷妮拉的脸颊侧面。

「夫人（my lady），我们的时间可不多了。既然这些事情总是要做的，何必太过拘泥于形式？」

「......既然如此，那也要有充足的时间筹备婚礼事宜......」

话音未落，雷妮拉惊觉自己的脖子被戴蒙吻住了。

她连忙侧过头阻止着他企图吻向她嘴唇的动作。

这时候戴蒙突然撤开了钳制住她的所有力量。

雷妮拉毫不犹豫地退开几步，惊魂未定地盯着戴蒙。

「你要先证明你的能力，我才会履行义务。」

戴蒙意有所指地望向雷妮拉的腹部，残忍地说道。

「你要先为我生一个儿子，才能宣布我们结婚的消息。」

雷妮拉的忍耐在这样莫须有的羞辱中达到了极点，「我在第一次婚姻里生育了三个健康的儿子！」

「可是兰娜尔和我的儿子都在产床上死去。」 戴蒙强硬的态度并没留有商量的余地，他必须要有十足的把握才会做这一件事。

「为我生个儿子，雷妮拉。」

这次戴蒙没有用不正经的语调称呼她为公主（you grace）

雷妮拉一时哑然。

他要她嫁给他，可是又不愿意在她没有怀上孩子的前提下娶她。

这样荒唐离谱的事情竟然发生在了自己这里。

雷妮拉凝结的瞳孔因为倍感屈辱而变得冰冷刺骨。

但是她只能给出戴蒙想要的答案，因为她别无选择。

戴蒙如愿以偿地得到了雷妮拉的答复，可是他在低头去吻她时却遭到了拒绝。

「今天不行，」 雷妮拉神情冷漠，语气生硬道，「我累了。」

雷妮拉的排斥也算是在戴蒙的预料之中。

他也不欲在这些小事上计较太多。

既然雷妮拉已经接受了现实，那么他前来赴会的目的就已经圆满达成了。

戴蒙想起在很久以前，雷妮拉也曾这样和他闹过别扭。

那时她正爱慕着御林铁卫的队长克里斯顿·科尔爵士，可是对方压根没有对公主产生过男女之间感情。

为了追求到科尔爵士，十四岁的雷妮拉偷偷跑来找戴蒙“请教”所谓能够取悦到科尔爵士的愉悦“技巧”。

可是后面的事情证明了科尔爵士对公主愈加厌恶。

伤心的雷妮拉迁怒到了“热心肠”的戴蒙身上，以至于很长时间都没再和他说过话。

现在哪怕她再怎么生自己的气，也只能待在龙石岛等他来找她了。

戴蒙表示很满意。

鉴于未来他们会在龙石岛待上好长一段时间，戴蒙仔细环视圆桌厅后有了主意。

最终，他的目光还是落回到雷妮拉这里 ，「我会再来的。」

离别之际，戴蒙单膝跪在雷妮拉面前，郑重其事地在她右手那枚戒指处落下轻柔的吻。

这一系列的行为让雷妮拉十分不解。

既然都是一场明码标价的交易了，何必还要这样惺惺作态地玩什么誓言骑士那一套把戏。

但戴蒙下一刻的行为又变得不正经起来。

在骑上科拉克休之前，戴蒙对雷妮拉留下最后一句。

「夫人，无论我身在距离您的床畔多么遥远之地，我的灵魂在梦里无时不刻都在期盼着与您重逢。」

龙和人的身影很快消失在了夜空里。

雷妮拉当然没有忽略戴蒙刚才眼底里不加掩饰的欣喜。

早在戴蒙离开之际，雷妮拉暗暗下定了决心。

在他们下一次会面时，她会让戴蒙知道，即使她允许自己被当作这场利益谈判中的一颗筹码，但也并不代表她会真正臣服于他。

在这场诡变的博弈中，除了她，没有人有资格握有国王这枚棋子。


	2. 重逢2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚后生活小片段，结尾处戴蒙立flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.

黎明将至，海面映出粼粼曦光，戴蒙回到了龙石岛。

科拉克休扇动着它那对漆黑的羽翼沉稳地降落在飞龙塔的尖啸上，戴蒙利落地避开那副坚硬带有锐刺的鳞甲，从它的后背一跃而下，然后望着科拉克休娴熟地飞往不远的龙山处。

他沿着狭窄曲折的梯级走到塔的底部，穿过画像厅与中部的石像长廊，来到了黑铁大门前。

以瓦雷利亚秘术锻造的铁门正在缓缓为他打开。

戴蒙笔直地越过那些迎面向他低头行礼的侍臣，径自走往顶楼的一处房间。

壁炉间升起了温暖的炭火，因此室内的温度非常舒适，即使现在是冬天也依然能烤化外面冰天雪地的寒气。

房间里透出沁人心脾的芬香。戴蒙走到房间门口，感到一种盎然蓬勃的暖意，他推门而入，摆手示意侍女们退下。

他站在房间中央，打量着房间的每一样摆设，也不漏过每一处角落。尽管现下临近年末，可是瓶子里鲜花还是保持着盛开的状态，可见侍女每天都勤于替换打理洁净的清水与凋谢的花瓣。

戴蒙慢条斯理地脱去手套，自顾自地解下了风尘仆仆的外袍，然后望向了房间里的另一个人。

雷妮拉正躺在柔软舒适的鹅绒床上，还没来得及梳理的金发慵懒地散落在她的肩膀和枕头上，戴蒙注意到她的身上还套着那件银金色睡袍。

厚重的床幔布满着繁复的纹案，细密精巧的针脚可以窥见制作它的工匠对它真正的主人绝无丝毫怠慢之意。

雷妮拉没有说话，淡紫色的眼睛渐渐褪去了梦境中残余的茫然与朦胧，取而代之的是回到现实世界的清醒与理智。

帏幔处传来窸窣声，她注视着戴蒙紧随其后爬上来了，然后自己就被揽入了一个宽阔的怀抱里。

床单凹陷出一大片形状，他们以相拥的姿势躺在了同一张床上。

雷妮拉仍然有些不太习惯两人如此亲密的距离。

她试探地用手臂推了推戴蒙厚实的胸膛。

「我快起床了。」

她可不是游手好闲之人，身为龙石岛的公主，每天都有一大堆公务等着她去处理。

「我相信那些大学士会帮您解决那些琐事的。」

这样敷衍的态度显然不能让雷妮拉满意，「那是我的职责。」

戴蒙笑了，「难道陪伴自己的丈夫不是一个合格的妻子应尽的职责吗？」

他的手掌正在抚摸她那微微隆起的腹部，粗砺的掌纹仔细地摩挲着那一处的细微变化。

雷妮拉感觉自己的额头被蜻蜓点水地吻了吻，然后听到了戴蒙沙哑的低语。

「已经过了五个月。」

这番话彻底让雷妮拉从戴蒙那昏昏欲睡的怀里彻底清醒过来。

她的眼底隐隐凝结起了一层寒霜。

当初她发觉自己怀孕后曾让戴蒙去对外公布他们的婚事，可是戴蒙却坚持要等胎儿稳固才松口。

结果雷妮拉在怀孕三个月时才能对外宣布自己再婚的消息。

然后整个君临都目睹了紧接着公主婚讯的是她肚子以迅雷不及掩耳的速度大了起来。

此事一直被众人议论纷纷。

她独自在无人处默默吞下了这苦涩的恶果。

可是戴蒙犹自沉浸在即将迎来新生孩子的喜悦之中，并没有留意到再次变得疏离与冷漠的妻子。

雷妮拉垂眸看着俯在自己膝盖上的那颗金色头颅，切实感受着戴蒙像个傻瓜一样蠢得把那张脸贴在圆滚的肚皮上去试图捕获着腹中孩子的蛛丝马迹。

不过戴蒙对这个孩子表现出来的固执与期盼确实让雷妮拉感到意外。

按理说戴蒙也不是第一次做父亲了。当年兰娜尔怀孕的时候他肯定也经历过类似的心境。

就算现在的自己是怀了他的孩子也不至于如此激动。

「里斯的一个巫女预言我会得到一个儿子。」 戴蒙信誓旦旦道。

鉴于戴蒙过去公开过的情妇和传过绯闻的那些贵妇人，可观的数量可以列出一打冗长清单。

雷妮拉表示并不出奇，「也许你会有儿子。」 

还有那些私生子，她不怀好意地在心里挖苦。

戴蒙目光灼灼地看向他的妻子，「这会是你为我带来的儿子--我们两个人的孩子。」

气氛一时有些尴尬。

雷妮拉感到烦躁不安，她努力放松着自己身体，然后调整了一个更舒服的姿势躺在床上闭起了眼睛。

至少她还可以选择假装没有听见戴蒙那些莫名其妙、甜蜜（？）又古怪的疯话。

这场婚事虽然结得仓促，可是他们都不糊涂。

实打实的利益成为他们这段关系之间最稳固的牵绊。

直白些就是各怀异胎，谁也不肯让对方看懂自己的心思。

有时候戴蒙似乎浑然不觉那些意味不明的话很容易给他们努力维系的关系造成不必要的困扰…雷妮拉啼笑皆非想道。

难不成他还指望自己也回一两句情话给他？

浪漫什么的是绝对不可能的。

雷妮拉决定以后等她有精神了需要和戴蒙认真谈一谈这件事，顺便点醒一下他别得意过头了。

在这场婚姻里他能够索要的只是一个儿子，交易里可不包括她的爱情。

而她也从没有奢望过在他身上获得相同的东西。

如果他是来找人叙旧和例行探视的话，那么他此行目的已完成。

雷妮拉不愿与他过多周旋。

现在她的身体状况越来越容易感到疲累，这样你画我猜的事情对于一个孕妇而言太费神了。

可是戴蒙并不觉得这是一种负担。

他为雷妮拉带来了一份来自瓦雷利亚的礼物。

「他们说这是在瓦雷利亚遗址附近发掘得到的，连岩浆和海啸都没能摧毁它。」

一枚银色的龙蛋静静地躺在戴蒙的掌心里，淡蓝色的纹路触手冰凉。

不同于君临龙穴里的龙蛋，这是潘托斯亲王赠予他的一份有着特殊意义的礼物。

「等它随着我们儿子从襁褓中长大而孵化破壳，这就是他的暴云。」

雷妮拉觉得这个名字不错。

在她观察着这枚新得的龙蛋时候，戴蒙掖了掖盖在她身上的被子，顺带将她整个笼罩在自己臂弯里。

「我们的儿子会叫伊耿。他会成为像征服者伊耿那样英勇无畏的王子。」


	3. 重逢3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试一试用剧本对白的模式写一篇他们的互动
> 
> 背景：六个月前，雷妮拉生下了她的第四个儿子伊耿·坦格利安，这也是她的丈夫戴蒙·坦格利安亲王的长子。
> 
> 此时，她第一任婚姻里的三个男孩也与她相聚在龙石岛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.

场景：龙石岛城堡内，一处房间的窗台边上，雷妮拉在望着正在庭院中央嬉闹追逐的男孩们

一旁摇篮里的婴儿伊耿正酣睡在无人打扰的美梦里，这时候戴蒙走进来打断了雷妮拉犹自沉浸的冥思

戴蒙的脚步停在了雷妮拉投注凝视的窗台边沿

戴蒙：我听闻了今早发生的事，那封信你就直接扔在了大学士格拉底斯的脸上。

雷妮拉：那他的主子应该好好反省一下平日里是怎样教导自己的属臣说话和做事的。

戴蒙：他只不过是一个代替科里斯传递消息的人。

雷妮拉：科里斯在袒护他的侄子。他默许了他们羞辱我的儿子们。

戴蒙：那些风言风语是从瓦蒙德那里传开的，科里斯事先并不知情。*（1）「海蛇」科里斯的侄子们为了获得潮头岛的继承权，散布谣言宣称其子兰尼诺爵士与雷妮拉公主所出三子并非瓦列利安家族的血脉）

雷妮拉：只是「风言风语」，却是意图剥夺我的儿子们的继承权！

她移开了原本聚焦在远处儿子身影的视线，直视向戴蒙，态度强硬而固执

雷妮拉：大人，我以为您会比其他人更懂得与痛恨自己生来就被合法赋予的权力却被他人剥夺 的滋味。

戴蒙：我理解您的愤怒，夫人，那些图谋不轨的狂徒才是理应承受激怒您的后果的人；至于格拉底斯这些修士，他们不过是终日在战战兢兢地纂论著书的可怜男人--既没有女人的慰藉，也没有可供挥霍的财富，可悲又枯燥的生命。

他跨前一步拉近二人间的距离，用循循善诱的语气劝道

戴蒙：您会需要很多聪明的头脑留在您身边--也许不久您就会有用到他们为您出谋划策的时候。

庭院里的男孩们已经拿起了木剑在挥舞比试

其中最显眼的是那个年纪最大的男孩杰卡里斯，像小杨树般的高个子奔跑在绿地间，棕色的头发在阳光洗礼下熠熠生辉

雷妮拉看着自己的长子，心底涌现出澎湃爱意，还有属于母亲的自豪感

雷妮拉：小杰的龙蛋已经孵化了。等沃马克斯足够大的时候，他们就能一起从龙石岛飞往君临。

戴蒙：可惜这样的一幕他们的父亲看不到了。

虽然是惋惜的话语，可是他的口吻是饱含戏谑的，语气中并无多少悼念的真实成分

听到戴蒙这番意有所指的讽刺意味的话，雷妮拉的眼神一时间犀利起来

她的眼神带有警告的意味：当人们谈论起关系到她的儿子们的身世之说，她敏感的神经对这些流言最为忌惮

雷妮拉不肯轻易罢休，也不肯轻易原谅

大为光火的雷妮拉认为他们的谈话可以到此为止了

她转身欲走，一股力量猛地扯住了她的手臂,不容许她躲闪；她的身体被拉向相反的方向，迫使她离开的步伐戛然而止

是戴蒙拽住了她

他们彼此的脸近在咫尺，可是雷妮拉的双臂挡在胸前透露出坚拒的姿态，以及阻止那具有着强烈压迫感的身形的逼近

戴蒙：龙石岛是您的家，男孩们也都在这里。您这是准备去哪，夫人？

雷妮拉：我不需要定时向您汇报我的日常行程，大人。

她感到握住自己手腕的那只手纹丝不动得就像铁铸的一般，仿佛她那暗暗与之较劲的挣扎不过是最微小的火苗，才刚扑上去就自动碰壁熄灭了

戴蒙：那是您身为公主的权力，殿下（Your grace）；可是作为妻子的义务，我需要您的坦诚相对，我有权在知晓您的行程情况之下保护您和孩子们的安全。

他看往雷妮拉眼底，强势地穿过那道不甘示弱的沸扬怒火，直抵灵魂腹地

雷妮拉被他这样的专注的眼神盯住在原地无从遁迹，心如擂鼓

在那一瞬间，她感觉自己仿佛被一条看似无害实则心计深沉的蛇狡猾地缠上了：蛊惑诱人的蜜语从他口唇吐出，深涉其中的人却知道，那里如同金杯里盛着的砒霜般致命

戴蒙：我一直都是站在您这边的，夫人，从前*就是，现在与未来也如是。（2）他在念道「从前」这个词时语气加重，似乎在强调着一个重点

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

雷妮拉脑海里突然闪过曾经发生过的一幕幕景象。

在她和兰尼诺婚后一年时，她刚刚察觉了自己怀孕的事实，可是兰尼诺坚持不愿意承认她腹中的孩子是他的。

那时她腹中正怀着她丈夫名义上的第一个孩子，费尽口舌却无果后，面对油盐不进的兰尼诺，她一时也无计可施。

就在这时候，一个意想不到的人出现了。

「大人，您不是应该陪伴在我的姐姐身边吗？」兰尼诺幸灾乐祸地冲着刚到的戴蒙嘲讽道。

「现在好了，也许我该好好猜猜，我妻子肚子里的孩子的父亲到底是谁呢？」

「你需要冷静一下你的脑子了，兰尼诺。」

戴蒙没有把这个油头滑面的毛头小子放在眼里。

他走到自己侄女面前，在完成贴面礼后才望向了被晾在一边的兰尼诺，「雷妮拉是你的妻子，她肚子里怀着的是你的孩子，除了你没有别人。」

「整个君临都知道我们同房的次数屈指可数，」兰尼诺反唇相讥道，「况且我怀疑您身边的斯壮爵士不会认可这个说法，夫人。」

雷妮拉的沉默似乎鼓舞了兰尼诺的报复心。

他在口头羞辱完自己妻子后气焰嚣张地挑衅着戴蒙，「或者您愿意成为这个孩子的父亲，大人。」

戴蒙用行动回应了他。

「留意听好我接下来的每一句话，小子。」

他把兰尼诺从椅子上蛮横地拽起来，并把那颗乳臭未干的金色脑袋摁到墙壁和铁拳之间。

「你是一个连剑都还没拿起就会跳舞的窝囊废物，却娶了国王最心爱的女儿，只是因为国王看重瓦列利安家的信任与支持；如果你在这段婚姻里充分地证明了自己的无能，只是为了修补你那点可怜的像蝼蚁一样卑渺的自尊心，那么你就失去了继续活着站在君临，还有站在我面前跟我这样讲话的唯一用处和价值。」

兰尼诺快被自己的衣领勒得喘不过气了，可是戴蒙还没说完。

「你自诩是在伸张正义和维护作为丈夫的权力，那么我劝你在说出这些话之前骑上你的龙赶紧离开维斯特洛，逃得越远越好；因为当这些话传到国王耳朵里的时候，国王在下令杀死传播流言的人之前一定会把他们灵活的舌头都拔掉--你这张漂亮的脸如果失去了宝贵的舌头，想必也会减少了你身边那些男士和你所享有的愉悦。」

「我要提出离婚！」兰尼诺像个被掐住命门的小动物般哀嚎。

戴蒙嗤之以鼻，「以什么理由提出离婚，难道国王会允许自己的女儿和外孙背负着荡妇和私生子任人捏造的污名结束这场婚姻？清醒过来吧，等待着你的将是御前会议严酷的审判，他们那些老头子会让你在大教堂只穿着一件光溜溜的什么都遮不住的袍子，也许还会有个妓女什么的女人供你现场证明你有履行丈夫职责的‘能力’。」

「到时候全君临的民众都会亲眼目睹你在七神的注视下的壮举，然后你的结果无非是两种--不是你「伟岸」的男子气概被大主教记录在史书里，就是「性无能」的传闻困扰着你在全国人民心中的形象。」

当戴蒙放开手里已经翻起眼白快晕厥过去的兰尼诺时，他就像一滩烂泥那样瘫软在地，再说不出更多的话了。

「我会告诉兰娜尔她即将当姑妈的消息。」

戴蒙在与雷妮拉道别后，居高临下在离开前愉悦地留下一句话给墙角处瑟瑟发抖的兰尼诺，「忘记说了，恭喜你们喜得贵子。」

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

回忆片段结束，雷妮拉的脸色渐渐缓和，但是仍然没有放弃摆脱出戴蒙的桎梏的意愿

雷妮拉：既然如此，我会拭目以待的。

她清晰地看见了戴蒙眼底席卷一切又将其吞噬殆尽的火焰；一种久违的、被狩猎的感觉让她有些坐立难安。

他们的脸几乎就快贴到一起了，彼此的每一声呼吸都能准确无误地落在对方耳里； 

尽管如此，雷妮拉也没有退缩：她不愿露出一丝怯弱，尤其是在他面前

在这个僵持不下的时刻，伊耿的咿呀声从摇篮处传来，使得这对父母不约而同地把焦点转向一边

摇篮很快又安静了下来，在烛火的照映下，只有龙蛋悄无声息地守候在摇篮的一旁

察觉到戴蒙慢慢松开了手，雷妮拉趁机离开了他的掌控，走到了伊耿的摇篮前

她抚摸着伊耿的脸蛋，眼里那层坚冰出现了软化的痕迹

在戴蒙再次靠近并试图揽住她的肩膀时，雷妮拉没有躲开

戴蒙：夫人，我为您做的比兰尼诺能为您做的更多*，无论是在床畔，还是在宫廷里，我们都不会让您的敌人得逞的，对此您心知肚明。（3）他压低声线在她的发顶说道

雷妮拉：在我怀着这个孩子的期间，那个绿婊子（green bitch*）没少在君临得意自鸣；所以您的承诺就是指让我承担生育之苦以及这样放任我们的敌人在远方的君临逍遥快活吗？（4）指阿莉森王后

戴蒙：我在君临的眼线传来消息，据说王后在为我们儿子的事生了大气，她坚持认为我们为他取名伊耿是在羞辱她的宝贝儿子。

雷妮拉：那她的怒火可以持续很长一段时间了，因为当我带着我的儿子们回到君临之时，父亲的眼里只会看见我怀里的伊耿，而不是她的儿子们。

戴蒙：我们儿子的出生意味着她的儿子们继承顺序的后退，她是个聪明的女人。

雷妮拉：如此看来，这件事中我的出力不小。那么大人，您的贡献在哪？

戴蒙：君临需要有支持我们的人。这段时间，鸦栖堡和暮谷镇一直有来信，其中一封信上说暮谷镇的达克林伯爵愿意在御前会议为您效劳，夫人。

室内陷入了沉静，懵懂无知的婴儿伊耿注视着自己在摇篮前的父母

两道长长的影子在阳光洒落的地面呈现出相互依靠的模样 

可是他们的身影都没有落在彼此眼里 

这对父母神情上不漏出半点真实想法，心底却都有着自己的考量。

戴蒙：只要我们继续在一起，您的敌人就会有所忌惮，这样也能震慑那些对您不敬的人；随着我们的愈发强大，到时候那些聪明识势的贵族自然会心悦诚服地效忠于您。

雷妮拉：但愿如此。

戴蒙：只要绿党一天不放弃对您正统地位的挑战，您仍然需要得到我的助力，夫人，这是其他人所不能为您做到的。

雷妮拉警觉地侧过脸看向戴蒙，心惊地发现戴蒙露出了志在必得的微笑

雷妮拉：大人，我不懂您话里的意思，这是一种威胁吗？

戴蒙：我已经发誓此生效忠于您，夫人，我只不过是稍微提及您对我的漠不关心，以及有失公允的对待而已。

他的手已经放在了她的腰上，以拥抱的姿势将头颅俯在她后颈边上，从他帽檐漏出的金发落在了她的肩间

雷妮拉的耳侧感受到他的唇喷洒出的炙热气息就徘徊在周边，似乎在巡视着领地，只要再凑近些就能吻到那片肌肤

戴蒙：无论是在餐桌上还是床畔间，您的心肠比铁石还冷硬，仿佛与我共枕的只是一个微不足道的女人，而不像我的妻子。

雷妮拉：那您不妨告诉我该如何取悦您，大人。

戴蒙：夫人，既然我们结为了夫妻，我也已经把自己的生命与世间所得的一切与您共享，那么现在您已然得到了诸多好处，我只不过向您提出一个公平的要求。

雷妮拉：什么要求？

戴蒙：夫人，您曾经的丈夫是一个无用之人，他在您的雄心与计划中微不足道甚至可以说是毫无作为，可是您仍然在上一段婚姻中为他生下了三个孩子；我为您做的每一件事都是遵循了您的真实意愿，可是在这段婚姻中我只得到一个男孩，所以我认为您对待我的方式有失公平。

雷妮拉：既然如此，您想我怎样做？

戴蒙：出于为您的利益的考虑，我认为我们需要更多的孩子；基于公平起见，我认为我对您计划付出效劳后的成果也应当得到相同价值的回报。

雷妮拉：大人，您的想法总是充满了远见。可是现在您已经有了一个男孩。

戴蒙：男孩总是不缺伙伴的。小杰他们已经长大了。等我们的伊耿长大时，他也会需要一个相邻年纪的兄弟来陪伴他的。

雷妮拉：所以您的提议是出于对我儿子的考虑，而非为了满足自己的私欲吗，大人？

戴蒙：我不否认这其中也有我自己的一部分私心。

雷妮拉：您总是那么坦诚。

戴蒙：或许我们可以为伊耿添多一个弟弟或妹妹*…今晚我不会打扰别人…就在你的房间里等我，我会来找你的，雷妮拉。（5）他凑近她的脸庞 

雷妮拉没有回答，也没有拒绝；不过在戴蒙的吻覆盖在她的嘴唇上时，她没再回避

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按照我个人的见解，他们的感情比较复杂：
> 
> 有政治倾向，也有利益驱使，爱情只是其中一部分（甚至都不一定占据关键地位）
> 
> 他们生来就是坦格利安，骨子里就有追逐权力的本能。
> 
> 更重要的是，他们结合的时候都不年轻了，也不是未经世事的懵懂赤子。
> 
> 都是拖家带口的，双方冒着那么大的风险去重组家庭，绝对不会是为了单纯的搭伙过日子；
> 
> 说没点别的心思那我都怀疑看的是不是权游。
> 
> 划重点：恋爱脑写不出权游，也塑造不出龙家这些疯狂又血腥的历史。
> 
> 但是在这篇文里，我不否认在努力寻找他们彼此针锋相对之间还隐约存在着一丝真心实意。
> 
> 有时候，假亦真时真亦假；见惯了虚伪的人，才知道彼此的坦诚相待（难怕只是偶尔或不经意间流露而出）也是无比的难得可贵。


	4. Right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：
> 
> 发生在123AC红堡里的故事。

从来没人数过红堡究竟有多少条隧道，也无从探究曲折离奇的隧道尽头到底会通往何处。

在国王的首肯下，君临再次迎来了庆典。

王室新添的小王子伊耿，龙石岛公主雷妮拉的第四子，戴蒙亲王的头生子，为这座城市带来了旷别已久的新生与喜悦。

此刻，这位再次晋为母亲的盛典主角之一，正在孤身一人行走在红堡深处的长廊里。

她身旁没有出现一贯前呼后拥的侍卫与女伴，但是凌厉飒爽的气势依然没有减退分毫。

上等的黑缎丝绸是从潘托斯特地运来献给铁王座的礼物，再佐以金丝银线串成的红宝石与赤色玛瑙刺成火龙纹章，飞扬在雷妮拉耀眼夺目的裙裾之间。

雷妮拉刚踏进一处房间，门就被不动声色地关紧锁上了。

果不其然，她立刻与那双饱含戏谑的淡紫色眼睛对上了视线。

收拾干净的面庞上仍然残留着淡淡的胡渣，齐肩的金发梳理后敷贴地束在脑后，纯金镶嵌着蓝宝石的龙冠戴在了他额发间。

戴蒙换上了黑袍鎏金礼服，毫不掩饰地展露出英挺矫健的身姿。

他显然已到多时，环抱双臂迎接她的到访，盯着自己盛装打扮的妻子，玩味般打趣，「虽然我一收到您的信就出发了，但是想不到您会如此焦急地直接从宴会上就过了来。」

雷妮拉没有那么好的闲情逸致，她选择了缄默，暗中拉开了他们二人之间的距离，在靠近房间窗台的另一边站住。

「您今天心情很好，大人。」她平静地开口道，「希望这次密会没有打断您的好心情。」

戴蒙整暇以待地望着她，口吻依然充满了不正经的腔调，「实不相瞒，我必须要向您承认，和自己妻子一起瞒着所有人，在红堡无数眼皮子底下幽会，确实让我有些兴奋。」

他满脸洋溢的笑容，让雷妮拉的目光不由自主地留驻了比平常多了些的时间。

她可以分辨出那些都是发自真心的开怀大笑。

毕竟中年得子，怎能不教这个嗜子如命的男人心满意足；况且，他们的结合也更巩固壮大了彼此的地位与势力，铁王座在戴蒙心中有多重的分量，她比谁都清楚。

「我有件事需要和你谈谈。」

面对变得严肃的雷妮拉，戴蒙终于抬起双手表示洗耳恭听。

「我接到密报，科利斯的侄子们打算逼迫他宣布小杰他们不是瓦列利安的血脉，并且剥夺属于我的儿子们对于潮头岛的继承权。」

一语毕之，二人之间的气氛顿时降至冰点。她意料之中地看见戴蒙眉心皱起，面色阴晴不定，似乎在思索着每一种决策的可行性。

半晌，他转向已有谋划的妻子，半是试探半是按耐地问道，「你想我怎么做？」

她转动着指尖的板戒，那曾经是属于她的母亲艾琳家族的珍贵之物，眼底透着冰冷的杀意，「既然他们敢诬陷并指控国王的外孙们，那就是犯了叛国罪，被推上绞刑台是他们唯一的归宿。」

戴蒙在房间内踱步，没有立即表态。

厚重的地毯上站着两个心事重重的人，他们不约而同陷入了沉思，最终还在困境面前默契地达成了一致的共识。

「他们是该死，但是不值得死得像英雄一样。」

戴蒙做出了最终的决定，「我会提出比武审判，然后光明正大地宰了这些混蛋。」

对于这个令人畅快的答复，雷妮拉表示赞同。

当她正欲离开时，戴蒙的身影来到了自己面前。她下意识地把手放在腹部，警觉地盯着他。

「…白天那么多事情，每晚又要照顾伊耿，你还好吗？」

他在认真地对雷妮拉表示关心。

她瞬间恼羞成怒了，涨红的脸色说不出是愤怒多一些还是羞赧多一些，「...你还敢说！」

如果不是这个罪魁祸首让自己怀孕，她至于这样举步维艰吗！

伊耿和戴蒙简直就是活脱脱一个模具倒饬出来的模样。

虽然只是一个新生儿，伊耿已经用他充沛的精力和洪亮的啼哭声证明自己是一个和他父亲一样麻烦的小混蛋了。

戴蒙心情变得愉悦的同时，没有忘记适度地纵容妻子发泄她的不满。他单膝蹲在地上，为她卸下靴子。

雷妮拉郁闷地望着蹲在她面前帮自己拖鞋揉脚的混蛋，努力克制住想敲打那颗金色脑袋的冲动。

她的脚已经变得水肿起来，脾气也越发喜怒无常，这都是因为她再次怀孕了。

一想到不久的将来又要照顾一个婴孩，雷妮拉感觉自己的头又要隐隐作痛了。

伊耿的瓦雷利亚紫眸和银发太像戴蒙了，搞得她每次被伊耿闹得心力交瘁时就烦见戴蒙。

这次她想要一个像自己的孩子。

「你笑什么。」雷妮拉一见戴蒙那小人得志的嘴脸就来气，一脚踢过去，「这件事不能拖太久，一定要在我生产之前解决了。」

他轻而易举就躲开了，在她的足部按摩着的手掌没有松开，「我会处理好的。」

「现在，先让我处理更重要的事情。」


	5. An eye for an eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：
> 
> 发生在129AC一个雨夜的插曲：路卡里斯·瓦列利安王子的死讯传到了龙石岛上

雷电撕开了雨夜的帏幔，汹涌的海水在礁石边上急促地转弯，继而奔腾往世界的尽头。

科拉克林富有经验地绕过君临的水域上空，如夜翼般悄无声息地穿梭在这样一个令人不安的雨夜。

骇人的风暴让气流与汪洋齐齐挣脱了桎梏。沸腾的海水失去了往日温驯的面目，每一道水径都变得艰难险阻，每一处漩涡中都含着吞噬一切的灭顶之欲。

劈头盖脸的电闪雷鸣没能削弱科拉克林的速度，它持之以恒地飞翔在阴云密布的暴雨中，踪迹隐蔽且不留下一丝痕迹。

终于，沉闷的叩门声在城堡的大门外响起了。

守夜的士兵正准备盘问来者何人，一只结实健硕的手臂横在了他眼前，紧接着是一块黝黑的印章被摊放在那人的掌心中央。

厚重的黑袍子将这个陌生人的真实面目严实地遮蔽起来，但是那股被极力收敛着的属于上位者的气息，仍然点滴地从他周身渗透出来。

尽管龙石岛的士兵们没能瞧见来人的模样，但是七国上下没有人不能辨认出隶属于国王的火龙金漆纹章。

这枚印章彰示着来人正是国王使者的身份。

看守堡垒的士兵乖觉且恭敬地打开了关卡大门，一条通往龙石岛城堡腹地的通道呈现在这位来自君临的贵宾面前。

神秘的面容被隐藏在厚重的帽檐之下，只有那双淡紫色的眼睛在炯炯地注视向石鼓楼的顶端。

在快速穿行上梯阶后，神秘人终于抵达了此行的目的地。

他打开了沉寂多日的卧室，与世隔绝的萧瑟感迎面而来，但是他选择了强硬打断犹自沉浸其中而不愿醒来之人的哀悼。

雷妮拉抱膝跪倒在床前，手臂颓然垂下，似是不堪重负的上半身勉强倚靠着床沿疲惫地支起来，眼眶里已经没有一滴泪水。

意识朦胧间，她对于这个闯进自己卧室的不速之客熟视无睹。

悬浮的目光聚焦在窗台外的狂风暴雨之中，而后又随着她的孩子们冰冷的身躯沉入湖底深处。

被摘下的兜帽被它的主人扔在了地上，露出了那张熟悉的面孔。

「你没有给我回信。」

戴蒙神情冷静，他没有立即扶起跪在地上的妻子，而是自顾自地走到了火炉旁边烤起炭火，直到房间升起了温暖的热气。

雷妮拉眼珠子都没转动过一下。她甚至懒得去质问戴蒙大胆轻率的行动，以及他擅作主张出现在龙石岛的目的。

现在君临的绿党几乎对龙石岛附近的水域进行了全面封锁，只有疯子才会在这种风口浪尖上骑着龙飞越前线，稍有不慎就会触动战火成为炮灰。

戴蒙感觉自己的身体被烤暖了些，浑身上下的水汽也蒸干得差不多了，手脚关节也渐渐变得灵活。

「不管如何都过了十天，就算再忙，你也应该回封信给我。」

「我没拆你的信件。」雷妮拉由始至终只说了这一句话，抿紧了唇线没有了再打算开口的欲望。

闻言，戴蒙有了动作。

雷妮拉看见戴蒙修长的双腿停在了她的前方。紧接着是他的手覆上她的，温暖而干燥，隐隐带着一种坚定的力量。

「关于Luke的事情，已经传遍了君临。」戴蒙握住妻子冰冷无力的手，才察觉到雷妮拉的手心一直在攥紧着一样东西。

他没有急功近利，而是放软口气徐徐图之，「I am really sorry for that，Reneer.」

雷妮拉没有抬眼望向他，她的灵魂还游离在得知爱子死讯的那一刻。

黑色的衣裙与头纱衬出她黯淡憔悴的脸庞，还有失去明亮光泽的眼眸，丧子之痛击垮了这个生性要强的女人，此刻的她正在濒死边缘激烈地挣扎着。

极度的仇恨与愧疚几乎将一个人没顶在铺天盖地的哀恸与懊悔之中。这些天以来，除了贝妮拉偶尔的问候，没有人可以靠近这间卧室。

「His death is our loss，not only yours.」

戴蒙没有再多说些什么，他一边将雷妮拉的手放在怀里的暖炉上，另一边伸手覆盖上她空洞的眼睛。

她阖上眼睑，任由戴蒙的气息凑近跟前，然后下意识往后瑟缩了一下，却被戴蒙捧着自己脸庞的双手阻止了。

一条湿热的干净毛巾落在她的额头间，然后一点一滴地细致擦拭着她泪迹干涸的脸庞。

温暖舒适的感觉让雷妮拉微微仰起了头，她感觉到戴蒙的十指隔着头纱，轻柔地抚摸着自己额发。

戴蒙就在与自己的咫尺之间，专注地为她清理这些日子以来的蓬头垢面。

即使雷妮拉不睁开眼睛，也能感受到他温热的呼吸。

她在久违的放松与平和中渐渐恢复了部分神智。

曾经的雷妮拉在某个夜晚闯进了戴蒙亲王位于君临红堡的卧室，只为了证明自己的勇敢无畏。

彼时，满腔热血的她怀抱着对科尔爵士的倾慕之意，鼓起勇气向在外声名狼藉的戴蒙讨教获取心悦男人爱情的诀窍。

「褪下你的衣裙，跟我来。」戴蒙玩味地注视着这个天真又乳臭未干的女孩，丢下一句话就转身离去。

不通人事的雷妮拉赌气般换下了所有的衣物，赤裸地跟随戴蒙步入了隔壁的另一个房间。

那是一个布置了温泉的房间。

戴蒙没有对她动手动脚，他只扔了条毛巾让雷妮拉帮自己搓背，然后就背对着她转过了身去。

雷妮拉才反应过来戴蒙是准备泡澡，被戏耍的感觉让她恼羞成怒，「我不是你的仆人！」

她恶狠狠地在戴蒙后背上用力地下黑手，咬牙切齿道，「这些…这些都是马童才会干的活！」

不料戴蒙突然从水中站起来上了岸，然后雷妮拉不可避免地被那具猝不及防的男性裸体给秀到了。

「我知道，」戴蒙慢悠悠地接过另一条毛巾，单膝跪在地上帮刚刚还喋喋不休的雷妮拉擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，「我也没替别人擦过头发。」

尽管雷妮拉背对着他泡在水中，戴蒙还是能窥见年幼的王国之光涨红了半边脸，沉默不语地让自己捧起她的长发仔细地擦拭。

他们一时间不约而同陷入了沉默。雷妮拉不得不在这种微妙的变化中感受着漫长时光的煎熬。

当戴蒙的视线和毛巾一同落在她光洁赤裸的肩膀时，他终于开口了，「你好奇科尔爵士的裸体吗？」

「什么？！」雷妮拉不满地抗议道，「我对科尔爵士的感情才没你说的那么龌龊！」

面对气鼓鼓的雷妮拉，戴蒙嘲笑般回道，「…这些都是妓女才会的伎俩和手段，你坚持要学来取悦科尔爵士，难道不是因为垂涎他的肉体吗？」

「科尔爵士根本不会去妓院那种地方，就算我学了这些东西，他也不会知道我是从哪学来的。」

他阴阳怪气的讥讽换终于得了雷妮拉的反应，她仰起金色的头颅，倔强倨傲地宣布道，「而且我爱他，我是绝不会再对第二个人做那些事情的！」

「…就算你对他的感情是爱情，也不代表你对男性的身体没有兴趣。」他凑近雷妮拉耳边，「你现在就有机会可以看一看了。」

雷妮拉没有理会他的挑衅，梗着脖子粗声道，「不看！」

她满脸写着厌恶与不屑，深深刺激到了戴蒙，「别拿你在妓院惯用的那一套手段在我面前显摆，你根本不懂什么是爱情。」

他撤开了两人原本亲密的距离，意味深长地盯着她说道，「妓女的爱情，也是爱情。至少她们曾经给过我爱情，我也回报过她们销魂的欢愉。」

之后戴蒙颇为冷淡地继续进到水里泡着，也没有和她谈天说地的意象，他们默默泡完了温泉。

泡了一晚温泉的雷妮拉第二天起床发现自己皮肤都被水泡皱了。

她睁开了眼睛，直直望进戴蒙深邃的眼窝。

他结实宽厚的肩膀一如当初那般展露在她眼前，英俊不羁的面庞仍然透出从少年时期就有的浪荡魅力，只是眉宇间添了几分年岁积累的沧桑。

他毕竟不再是少年了，也会疲惫，也会伤感与惆怅。

雷妮拉在这一刻觉得很累，她终于决定卸下了所有的伪装，然后伸手抱住了他。

戴蒙抚摸着她的头与肩背，不久前这双手还为她加冕为王，将他二人一同推向权力斗争之巅；如今他们在这样一个风雨交加的夜晚彼此相依，在命运使然的悲欢离合中无力挣扎。 

先是她的母亲与父亲，然后是杰卡里斯，韦塞里斯，路卡里斯。

她已经失去了太多，那些数之不尽的眼泪也随着逝去的人们渐渐流逝殆尽，灵魂的空壳如今剩下的是复仇的怒火。

仇恨的驱使令雷妮拉的眼眶重燃火光，她终于说出了这段时间最长的一句话，「我真想一把火烧光君临那些叛徒，篡位者，卑鄙之徒，还有那些拥戴他们的平民…就像征服者伊耿当年做的一样。」

「It sounds like a mad queen.」戴蒙笑了，胸膛的震动声清晰地响在她的耳旁。

「那样你就成了加冕一个疯子的蠢货。」

戴蒙拥紧了怀里的妻子，温和劝道，「想想乔佛里和伊耿，你不会想他们以后都恐惧女人吧。」

「你就不恐惧我。」

戴蒙半晌都没有做声，雷妮拉颇为不耐，但是她的额头处传来了一股温热的触感。

「我不恐惧你，」他的声音坚定而沉稳，「因为我爱你。」

雷妮拉惊诧地愣在原地，连戴蒙扶起她上床后紧接着躺倒在自己身侧都没回过神来。

这是他第一次对自己说这句话。

她被戴蒙揽在怀里，安静地倚靠在他肩颈处。他们很久没有这么亲密地在一起了，更别提这样相拥而眠。

戴蒙沉重的双臂压在她的腰上，混杂了雨水与海水的潮湿气息充斥在鼻翼之间，可是并不让她感到厌恶与不适。

他望着妻子从崩溃的自暴自弃中逐渐恢复过来，无声地将她手中紧握的环戒毅然取走。

这是枚属于路卡里斯的戒指，是从他的外祖父韦赛里斯一世处获得的成年礼。

在戴蒙看来，除了让雷妮拉睹物思人，它会有更有价值的用处。*（1）

在睡意彻底席卷她的意识之前，他的声音低沉在她耳畔边传来，「他们必须要付出代价，不止是血与火…我要让他们以眼还眼，以子换子。」*（2）

注释：

（1）这枚戒指被戴蒙亲王作为报酬付给君临的两位旧相识杀手“收债人”，然后他们潜入红堡杀死了伊耿二世与海伦娜王后的长子杰赫里斯，作为黑党对绿党杀死路卡里斯·瓦列利安的回应；

（2）原话出自血龙狂舞片段，当时在赫伦堡的戴蒙亲王将自己的手信寄到龙石岛的黑党会议上，表达了他对绿党谋杀路卡里斯的回击策略与为妻子复仇的决心；


End file.
